I Hope It's Not
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: [LAST CHAP UP] / Crack Pair (KiHae) / Shoneun-Ai And Little Brothership Of TeukHae / No Summary / Don't Like? Don't Read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Hope It's Not**

**Length : TwoShot**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Choi Siwon and Others.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini asli milik saya tetapi Cast yang ada dalam Fict ini asli bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**NB : Jangan protes soal judulnya, karena saya mengambil dari judul lagu salah satu penyanyi korea ^^ . Tapi hanya judul, kalau isinya itu murni karangan saya, hehe.**

**Happy Reading ^^ !**

**::: I Hope It's Not :::**

DONGHAE POV

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu langit menangis, akhirnya kini sudah reda. Menyisakan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari dedaunan ataupun genting rumah menuju ke atas tanah.

Hujan sudah reda, tapi aku tak mendapati dia pulang ke rumahnya.

Sudah lama aku menunggunya, atau lebih tepatnya mengawasinya secara diam-diam dari sini. Entah kenapa aku selalu merindukannya.

Aku pun melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarku sejenak. Sudah pukul 9 malam, tapi dia tak kunjung pulang juga.

Kuraih secangkir coklat panas yang sempat dibuatkan Leeteuk Hyung tadi. Well, ini sudah bukan coklat panas lagi namanya. Hanya secangkir coklat dingin yang kini aku rasakan.

Entah berapa lama aku menunggunya, sampai-sampai aku melupakan salah satu minuman favoritku ini.

Kuteguk sedikit minuman ini sambil masih melihat ke arah rumahnya, barangkali dia sudah pulang. Tapi… hasilnya tetap sama.

Aku menghela nafas frustasi dan kurasakan kantuk mulai menyerang mataku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku menoleh,

"Kamu belum tidur? Apa mau Hyung temani?"

"Ani Hyung, aku masih belum mengantuk" jawabku bohong, aku tersenyum kepada seseorang itu yang ternyata Hyungku sendiri; Leeteuk Hyung. "Kamu tidur duluan saja Hyung, aku berani tidur sendiri dan lagipula aku masih menunggu dia" sambungku dan tak lupa kuberikan senyum terbaikku kepada Hyung yang sangat aku sayangi ini.

Perlahan Leeteuk Hyung berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sampingku.

"Hyung akan menemanimu. Bahkan sampai orang itu pulang, Hyung akan disini"

Aku pun mengerti dan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Leeteuk Hyung memang sudah mengetahuinya karena aku sering bercerita tentang dia kepada Leeteuk Hyung.

Aku dan Leeteuk Hyung pun sama-sama menatap keluar rumah, tepatnya rumah dia. Seseorang yang selalu aku rindukan.

Hingga kemudian kurasakan seseorang disampingku mulai beranjak.

"Hyung akan ambilkan selimut, cuaca sangat dingin saat ini. Tunggu sebentar ne Hae.."

"Hmm…"

Setelah itu Leeteuk Hyung sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarku.

DONGHAE POV END

.

.

"Kibum, kamu tidak pulang? Ini sudah larut"

"Ne, sebentar lagi Siwon Hyung. Aku juga sudah selesai, tinggal mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan aku butuhkan untuk operasi besok pagi"

"Oh baiklah, aku pulang dahulu kalau begitu"

"Hmm.."

Di ruangan itu kini semakin sunyi, hanya terdapat dentingan jam yang terdengar. Lantaran satu per satu dari penghuni ruangan itu sudah beranjak untuk pergi ke rumah masing-masing, menyisakan seorang pemuda saja yang masih singgah disana.

Cuaca di luar sangat dingin, begitu pun di ruangan yang nyaris kosong ini, namun itu tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Kim Kibum, pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu sekaligus seorang dokter muda yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut masih saja duduk nyaman di kursinya. Rasa kantuk sedikitpun tak ia rasakan, padahal hari sudah semakin larut.

Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan sedikit mengusap peluh yang muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai, kini saatnya untuk pulang"

Kibum membereskan semua peralatannnya dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Donghae masih saja setia duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar tidurnya. Dia masih saja menunggu seseorang yang selalu dia rindukan.

Sesekali Donghae menguap lebar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa karena saking mengantuknya. Kenapa dia tidak tidur saja? Bukankah masih ada hari esok!

Pintu kamarnya kemudian terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda dewasa yang mempunyai paras hampir sama dengannya. Dia adalah Hyung kandung dari Lee Donghae, pemuda yang cukup manis yang masih setia memandang ke arah luar itu.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Leeteuk yang melihat adiknya yang sesekali tak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas sandaran sofa tersebut. Sangat lucu dimatanya.

Namun kemudian senyum itu hilang, terlintas satu hal di pikirannya.

'_Apa aku bisa merelakan dia pergi?'_

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Leeteuk. Dengan segera ia pun menghapusnya dan segera menghampiri adiknya yang sudah lama menunggu.

Leeteuk sampai di balik tubuh Donghae yang sedang menghadap ke luar itu dan dengan segera Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh dingin adiknya itu.

Tak ada pergerakan dari Donghae, biasanya Donghae akan selalu menoleh jika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Leeteuk akhirnya memandang wajah Donghae yang sedang menghadap ke sisi kanan yang tengah bersandar di sandaran sofa. Satu yang Leeteuk dapat, wajah damai adiknya yang sudah tertidur.

"Kamu sudah tertidur rupanya"

Dibelainya kemudian rambut sang adik, perlahan terdengar gumaman dari bibir Leeteuk.

"Hae… Hyung tidak ingin kamu pergi"

.

.

KIBUM POV

Aku menapaki jalanan menuju ke rumahku. Ya, aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Toh jarak rumahku dengan rumah sakit tempatku bekerja tidak lumayan jauh.

Kurasakan sepatu yang aku kenakan mulai basah, aku tahu jalanan saat ini sedang becek akibat hujan yang cukup deras beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku pun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah pukul 10 malam, pantas jalanan sudah agak sepi dan cuaca sangat-sangat dingin.

Tak biasanya juga aku pulang selarut ini.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, aku pun mengeratkan mantel yang tengah aku kenakan.

"Kenapa cuaca sangat-sangat dingin?"

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku karena tak mau terserang _Flu_ nantinya, apalagi besok aku ada jadwal operasi.

KIBUM POV END

.

.

Leeteuk akhirnya ikut tertidur di samping tubuh Donghae, masih dengan posisi terduduk. Leeteuk berniat akan memindahkan tubuh Donghae ke atas kasurnya setelah orang yang selalu Donghae tunggu pulang.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar decitan pagar terbuka. Leeteuk terjaga, segera ia menyibak tirai jendela kamar Donghae untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Dia sudah pulang ternyata" gumamnya.

Leeteuk melihat jam dinding sejenak.

"Jam 10 malam, tumben dia pulang selarut ini"

Leeteuk hanya berucap pada angin yang berhembus, ada keinginan dari diri Leeteuk untuk membangunkan adiknya tersebut. Hanya sekedar untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia nyatanya sudah pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi niatan itu Leeteuk urungkan, melihat Donghae yang tertidur dengan pulasnya membuatnya merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan. Maka Leeteuk pun hanya bisa menatap seorang diri orang itu yang kini tengah memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah tubuh orang itu menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya, Leeteuk kini beralih ke Donghae, dengan segera Leeteuk mengangkat tubuh adiknya tersebut ke atas kasur.

Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tidur di samping tubuh Donghae, ia rebahkan tubuhnya di sisi lain kasur Donghae yang kosong. Leeteuk mendekat ke tubuh Donghae dan ia dekap tubuh adiknya tersebut. Tak beberapa lama, ia pun kini menyusul Donghae pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba, ditemani tetesan embun yang kini turut hadir. Cuaca masih agak sedikit dingin, mungkin akibat dari hujan semalam. Ya, semalam langit menangis kembali sekitar pukul 1 dini hari.

Bias cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam celah jendela kamar tidurnya; kamar tidur adiknya lebih tepatnya.

Cahaya itu mengganggu tidurnya, ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan segera membuka kedua matanya. Perlu beberapa detik untuknya menunggu rohnya kembali seutuhnya.

Maka saat rohnya benar-benar sudah kembali, ia pun segera memandang sisi lain kasur yang ia tiduri.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, sisi kasur tersebut kosong dan terasa dingin saat ia menyentuhnya. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang tidur disana, ia ingat betul semalam ia masih mendekap tubuh orang tersebut.

Kembali ia sentuh permukaan kasur itu, dingin dan dingin yang ia rasa. Mungkin orang yang semula menempatinya sudah lama terbangun, itulah fikirnya.

Kemudian ia pun pindah posisi menjadi terduduk, ia usap wajahnya perlahan.

"Kamu sudah bangun Hyung?"

Suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya, ia pun melihat siapa itu.

Ia arahkan pandangannya kepada sosok adiknya; Lee Donghae, yang kini tengah terduduk di sofa yang sama seperti kemarin. Adiknya menyambut dengan senyuman hangat di pagi ini.

Maka setelahnya ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Hmm… apa kamu sudah lama terbangun?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena semalam aku belum melihatnya. Aku merindukannya Hyung, bahkan di dalam mimpi pun aku masih tetap merindukannya"

"Dia pulang dengan selamat kemarin malam Hae, Hyung melihatnya. Hyung bahkan ingin membangunkanmu, tapi Hyung tidak tega"

"Hyung selalu seperti itu" sosok adiknya itu merajuk. "Tapi tak apa Hyung, Hyung aku maafkan kali ini. Karena pagi ini aku sudah melihatnya, dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi"

Leeteuk pun tersenyum melihat senyum kekanakan seorang Lee Donghae, kemudian ia acak rambut adiknya tersebut.

"Baguslah, Hyung sempat khawatir kamu tidak akan memaafkan Hyung"

Terdengar godaan di setiap kata yang Leeteuk ucapkan, itu pun membuat Donghae terkekeh pada akhirnya. Tentu saja Leeteuk juga.

"Kamu ingin pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Ya Hyung, aku sangat-sangat ingin" jawab Donghae penuh semangat. "Oh ya, aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli. Maka dari itu ayo kita pergi keluar hari ini"

"Selalu ada maunya" goda Leeteuk.

Pura-pura Donghae cemberut. Masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menarik lengan Leeteuk keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Tunggu dulu Hae, Hyung bahkan belum mandi"

Donghae baru menyadarinya, maka ditataplah sang Hyung dan ia lepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Leeteuk, ia merasa malu.

Leeteuk membuka suara,

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu" sang Hyung mengusilinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak malu" jawab Donghae.

Maka setelahnya Donghae berlari menuju ke ruang tengah, ia tak mau mendapati dirinya yang terus merasa malu lantaran digoda sang Hyung. Namun sebelum itu, ia kecup salah satu pipi Leeteuk dan berucap.

"Aku tunggu dibawah. kalau Hyung lama, aku akan menarik kembali perkataanku tentang memaafkanmu tadi. Aku menyayangimu Hyung"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum, sosok adiknya masih tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari Donghae, kecuali tubuhnya yang semakin besar dan tinggi.

'_Aku pasrah jika memang Tuhan lebih menyayanginya'_

.

.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih yang terdapat di salah satu rumah sakit kini tengah sibuk. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan untuk operasi yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Terlihat dari sekian banyak orang, terdapat seorang pemuda; salah satu dokter juga di rumah sakit itu yang tengah resah. Nampak dari raut wajahnya, ia seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Suster Hong, apa anda melihat dokter Kibum?"

"Maaf dokter Siwon, dari tadi pagi saya belum melihat dokter Kibum sedikit pun di rumah sakit"

"Terima kasih suster"

Pemuda itu bernama Choi Siwon, seorang dokter muda juga dan seorang sahabat dari Kibum; Kim Kibum.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia lupa jika ada jadwal operasi?"

Siwon melangkah mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mencari Kibum, ia tidak ingin menjalankan operasi tanpa seorang Kim Kibum. Karena Kibum termasuk salah satu dokter spesialis yang ahli dengan penyakit pasien mereka kali ini; Spesialis otak.

Siwon menuju ruang administrasi. Didapatinya seorang dokter yang cukup dewasa, yang dia tahu seringkali Beliau bersama dengan Kibum. Siwon bertanya kemudian.

"Junsu Hyung, apa Hyung melihat Kibum?"

"Kibum?"

"Ya…"

.

.

Leeteuk sudah siap, ia menuruni anak tangga kini. Dilihatnya di ruang tengah sang adik yang sedang mondar-mandir menunggunya. Leeteuk tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Apa kamu ingin buang air kecil Hae?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Donghae yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya; mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Yak Hyung, aku sedang menunggumu. Aku sudah tidak sabar bahkan sampai aku tidak nyaman kalau harus duduk"

"Kamu tidak makan dulu? Jung Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan sarapan kalau Hyung tak salah lihat tadi"

"Tidak Hyung, kita sekalian makan diluar saja nanti"

"Kamu tidak menghargai usaha Jung Ahjumma untuk membuatkanmu sarapan?" Satu tatapan sinis ia berikan pada sang adik yang kini terlihat panik. Dalam hati ia bersumpah ingin sekali mentertawakan ekspresi adiknya.

"Yak, bukan begitu Hyung"

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu. Kalau kamu menolak, Hyung akan membatalkan acara pergi keluar kita hari ini"

"Baiklah.."

Tak ingin Leeteuk kecewa, Donghae akhirnya takluk. Donghae tak ingin menjadi seorang adik yang pembangkang; itu janjinya kepada mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

Dan lagi, mendiang kedua orang tuanya juga mengajarkan untuk selalu menghargai makanan.

± 20 menit mereka berdua sarapan, kini kedua piring mereka nampak hampir kosong.

Terlihat Donghae yang paling nampak terburu-buru.

"Ayo Hyung, lihat piringku sudah kosong"

Leeteuk tak menghiraukan, ia semakin memperlambat gerakannya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk minum. Sebenarnya Leeteuk mendengar seruan Donghae, hanya saja ia ingin menjahili sang adik.

"Yak Leeteuk Hyung, apa kau sengaja?"

"Sabarlah Hae, Hyung bahkan belum minum. Lagipula masih banyak waktu"

Bibir itu kembali merengut, Leeteuk yang melihatnya berusaha menahan tawa. Samar-samar, sebuah gumaman dari mulut Donghae tertangkap telinganya.

"Tapi tidak ada banyak waktu untukku Hyung"

Ucapan itu membuat tubuh Leeteuk menegang. Ia tersadar, dan bergegas menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat, Donghae yang melihatnya semakin merengutkan bibirnya.

Langkah terburu-buru itu menapaki tiap anak tangga. Tak butuh waktu lama sebenarnya, Leeteuk kini sudah ada di hadapan Donghae.

"Ini… pakai syalmu. Hyung tidak mau kamu sakit, diluar masih agak dingin"

Donghae hanya diam, pandangannya terarah kepada Hyungnya yang kini memakaikan syal di lehernya. Sebuah senyuman Donghae berikan kepada Leeteuk, sebagai permintaan maaf dan juga terima kasih. Leeteuk sangat mengerti, ia pun membalasnya dengan sedikit acakan di rambut Donghae. Ia kini ikut tersenyum kepada sang adik.

"Ayo berangkat"

Diraihnya jemari Donghae seolah-olah ia takut sosok itu akan pergi menghilang dari jangkauannya.

Langkah kecil mereka pun tercipta, langkah yang terlihat santai.

Decitan suara knop pintu yang diputar pun sedikit terdengar, lantaran Leeteuk membuka pintu yang ada di rumahnya itu. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, pandangannya tertuju pada suatu benda yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Seikat bunga berwarna biru yang nampak segar seperti baru dipetik.

Donghae penasaran kenapa Hyungnya ini berhenti melangkah setelah membuka pintu, ia pun melangkah maju menjadi di samping tubuh Leeteuk saat ini.

"Ini.. dari siapa Hyung?"

Donghae mengambilnya, seikat bunga yang nyatanya bunga favorit mendiang ibunya. Hanya gelengan yang Leeteuk berikan. Selanjutnya,

"Ini indah Hyung, dan baunya sangat harum"

"Hmm, sangat indah. Bunga kesukaan eomma"

Donghae membawanya ke pelukannya, terdapat selembar kertas jatuh dari seikat bunga yang Donghae dekap. Leeteuk melihatnya dan mengambilnya,

"Ada pesan Hae.."

' To : The Warm ( Lee Donghae )

Aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilanganmu  
Aku tak ingin kesalahanku yang dulu terulang kembali

Suasana menjadi gelap dan dingin  
Terlebih saat kamu tak ada

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
Aku tak ingin kamu pergi  
Tapi aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa  
Untukmu….

From : The Cold '

"Mungkinkah ini ..…."

**To Be Continue….. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Hope It's Not**

**Length : TwoShot**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo, Choi Siwon and Others.**

**Warning : Shoneun-Ai, Typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini asli milik saya tetapi Cast yang ada dalam Fict ini asli bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy This Story…**

**.**

**.**

**::: I Hope It's Not :::**

"Mungkinkah ini dari Siwon?"

"Siwon? Dokter muda yang dahulu menangani _eomma_. Apa dia maksudmu Hae?"

"_Ne Hyung_"

"Mungkin bukan dia Hae, sudah ayo kita berangkat"

Kembali Leeteuk genggam jemari Donghae dan lekas mengajaknya pergi.

"Tunggu _Hyung_, bisakah kita membuang bunga ini dulu? Aku tidak ingin melihatnya"

Donghae lepaskan jemari tangannya dari genggaman sang _Hyung_, ia kemudian berjalan ke depan menuju tong sampah. Tanpa rasa suka sedikitpun dengan bunga tersebut, Donghae lempar bunga tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Donghae mulanya suka dengan bunga tersebut, karena itu salah satu bunga kesukaan mendiang _eomma_nya. Namun semenjak _Hyung_nya menemukan sepucuk surat yang terdapat pada bunga tersebut, ia kemudian menjadi tak suka dan ingin segera memusnahkan bunga tersebut.

Leeteuk masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia hanya memandang tiap tingkah laku Donghae yang menurutnya masih kekanakan. Ayolah, untuk apa membenci seseorang atas meninggalnya orang terkasihmu? Bukankah semua itu sudah kehendak Tuhan? Lagipula orang tersebut sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa_ eomma_ mereka –mendiang ibu Leeteuk dan Donghae-

Donghae masih tak bergeming, ia masih memandangi bunga yang telah dibuangnya tersebut. Mungkin sedikit ada rasa bersalah pada dirinya, ia telah membuang bunga kesukaan _eomma_nya dan selama ini juga ia sudah hidup dengan menyimpan rasa benci dalam hatinya. Donghae menyesal, ingin sekali ia melupakan kejadian tersebut. Namun perkataan itu terlalu menyakitkan, Donghae tidak bisa melupakannya atau sekedar memaafkannya begitu saja.

"_Saya akan menjamin keselamatan ibu anda, anda tidak usah khawatir. Ibu anda pasti selamat"_

Ucapan itu kembali terlintas, Donghae tidak bisa hanya sekedar untuk menahan rasa kecewanya. Maka disinilah ia, menangis dalam diam seolah-olah ini semua tak adil baginya.

Lama Leeteuk memandangi punggung Donghae, ia tahu Donghae sedang menangis saat ini, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergerak naik turun dan kepalan tangannya, itu menunjukkan bahwa adiknya tersebut ingin meluapkan rasa kecewa yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini.

Maka Leeteuk hampiri tubuh itu,

"_Uljimma_, kamu hanya perlu melupakannya Hae. Itu semua sudah kehendak Tuhan"

Direngkuhnya tubuh Donghae, Donghae hanya diam, tak menyahut ataupun membalas pelukan dari _Hyung_nya tersebut.

"Masih ingin jalan-jalan?"

Donghae bergerak, melepaskan tubuhnya dari sang _Hyung_. Ia usap air matanya, "Tentu saja _Hyung_, siapa yang menyuruhmu membatalkan acara kita?" masih dengan wajah masam, Donghae berusaha protes atas ucapan sang _Hyung_.

"Berhentilah membencinya, ini bukan kesalahannya"

Leeteuk lagi-lagi menasehati Donghae. Namun apa yang dia dapat, Donghae menutup kedua telinganya dan menyerukan sebuah kalimat sekeras mungkin.

"_Leeteuk Hyung berisik…"_

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae, dia memaklumi bahwasannya Donghae masih belum bisa menerima semua ini. Maka sebagai _Hyung_ dia tidak bisa memaksa, biarlah waktu yang menghapus rasa benci itu dalam hati sang adik.

"Tsk, dasar…. Ayo pergi"

Ia kemudian menarik lengan Donghae dan memulai kegiatan jalan-jalan mereka hari ini.

.

.

Keramaian terjadi di salah satu pos, pos sosial yang memberikan makanan gratis bagi orang yang tidak mampu. Banyak orang berdesak-desakkan disana, dengan maksud ingin mendapatkan makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Namun ada yang berbeda dari kerumunan orang tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda yang paling mencolok di antara semuanya. Pemuda itu berpakaian rapi dan dilihat dari penampilannya ia sepertinya orang yang terbilang cukup mampu. Namun pertanyaannya mengapa ia turut ada disana? Turut meminta makanan gratis? Entahlah.

Pemuda tersebut nampak terburu-buru, ia berusaha menepis setiap orang yang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Maaf… bisakah aku terlebih dahulu? Aku sedang dikejar waktu"

Atau..

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Bisakah anda minggir?"

Itulah ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda tersebut kepada setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadi tak dapat dipungkiri, hanya dalam 5 menit saja, pemuda tersebut sudah mendapatkan 3 buah nasi kotak yang diberikan oleh petugas sosial secara cuma-cuma. Padahal kerumunan orang disana sangatlah banyak.

Setelah mendapat apa yang dia ingin, pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan menghampiri 3 orang gadis kecil yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari pos sosial itu.

"Ini… jatah makanan untuk kalian"

Pemuda itu menyodorkan makanan yang telah dia peroleh dengan susah payah dari menerobos beberapa orang di kerumunan tadi kepada 3 gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Kibum _Oppa_"

Seorang gadis yang paling besar di antara dua lainnya angkat suara mewakili yang lain untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu, yang ia panggil Kibum; Kim Kibum.

Kibum berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan 3 gadis kecil itu, kemudian ia mengusap rambut 3 gadis kecil itu bergantian dan hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku harus kembali, nikmati makanan kalian _ne_"

Hingga kemudian, terdengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat keras. Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebelah Kibum dan 3 gadis kecil itu.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, ia beranjak untuk berdiri. Setelah itu tampaklah kaca samping mobil itu; di posisi supir, bergerak turun. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kim Kibum, apa kau menguji kesabaranku? Operasi akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, cepatlah naik"

Pemuda tersebut berteriak dari dalam mobilnya memanggil Kibum.

Kibum hanya mendesis, selanjutnya ia melangkah ke arah mobil itu. Setelah Kibum masuk, mobil tersebut melaju kembali membelah jalanan.

.

.

Suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu kini sudah sirnah, kelegaan tengah dirasakan Kibum dan Siwon. Pasalnya operasi mereka beberapa saat yang lalu kini sudah selesai, dan mereka berhasil mengangkat tumor yang cukup ganas yang diderita salah seorang pasien mereka. Cukup lama operasi itu berlangsung, sempat terdapat fikiran-fikiran buruk dari keluarga pasien, takut jikalau operasinya gagal.

Namun fikiran-fikiran itu terbang entah kemana saat Kibum dan Siwon beserta para suster keluar dari ruangan operasi dengan dihiasi senyuman di bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka cukup mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, hingga mereka tak henti-hentinya bersyukur kepada Sang Kuasa. Kegembiraan mereka bertambah sesaat setelah Kibum berucap mewakili Siwon.

"_Ibu anda selamat, anda tak perlu khawatir"_

.

.

"Kau hebat Kim"

"Itu semua juga berkat bantuanmu, Siwon _Hyung_. Maka dari itu operasi berhasil"

Siwon dan Kibum kini nampak gembira, mereka berhasil. Padahal ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka berhasil dalam operasi, namun tetap saja, suatu keberhasilan dalam operasi adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Mereka patut berbangga dan juga bersyukur.

Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju salah satu caffe dekat rumah sakit. Ya, dikarenakan mereka berdua tidak ada jadwal untuk operasi 3 jam ke depan.

"Terimakasih Siwon _Hyung_, untuk 2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin seharusnya aku juga yang dia benci saat ini, bukan hanya dirimu"

Kibum teringat dia, dan otomatis kejadian 2 tahun silam juga tengah berputar di memorinya.

"Jika seperti ini, rasanya bukan seperti dirimu yang asli Kibum"

Siwon merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, dan kembali mereka melangkah menuju caffe yang mereka tuju.

Namun tanpa sengaja mata Kibum menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal, seseorang yang tak sengaja ia kecewakan 2 tahun yang lalu, seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Lee Donghae"

Maka dengan segera Kibum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit, mencoba mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Donghae. Ia berlari mengejar seorang pemuda yang tadi menggendong Donghae di punggungnya.

.

.

LEETEUK POV

Aku benar-benar panik, adikku saat ini tengah diambang kesadaran.

Lee Donghae, beberapa jam yang lalu ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan kami sempat berlarian dan tertawa bersama. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit yang tampak di wajahnya. Bahkan ia sempat merengek minta dibelikan boneka nemo.

Setelah mendapatkan boneka ikan itu, aku hendak mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Kugenggam jemarinya seperti biasa dan kurapatkan syal yang ada di lehernya. Namun kurasakan ia menggenggam jemariku erat, kupandangi wajahnya sejenak, wajahnya nampak pucat kali ini.

Dia bilang merasa mual, bahkan keringat dingin nampak membasahi wajahnya. Aku benar-benar panik, namun tetap saja dia bilang dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Hyung_"

Dia masih tersenyum bahkan setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Mana obatmu Hae?"

Aku berusaha bertanya padanya, namun tetap aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kecemasanku yang berlebihan padanya.

"Aku tidak membawanya _Hyung_, tadi _Hyung_ tidak menyuruhku"

"Kenapa kamu harus menunggu perintah_ Hyung_? Seharusnya kamu membawanya jika memang kamu rasa itu penting"

"Maaf _Hyung_"

Tanpa sadar aku mengomelinya, dan hanya kata maaf yang dia lontarkan. Kemudian ku bimbing dia menuju salah satu bangku yang ada disini.

"Kamu tunggu disini _ne_, _Hyung_ akan membelikanmu obat di apotek dekat sini"

Dia hanya memandangiku tanpa memberikan respon, entah kenapa tatapan matanya saat itu terlihat lain. Sorotan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan pergi jauh. Aku semakin panik, maka segeralah aku berlari meninggalkannya sebentar.

Setelah mendapatkan obat, aku segera berlari menuju Donghae kembali. Kakiku lemas seketika, aku melihat ia hampir pingsan. Maka setelahnya kurengkuh tubuhnya,

"Donghae, _Hyung_ dapat obatnya"

Dia tak menjawab, kurasakan nafasnya mulai berat. Tanpa kesabaran lagi, aku segera menaikkan tubuh Donghae di atas punggungku, aku berlari membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Donghae, kamu masih bisa mendengar suara _Hyung_? Sebisa mungkin kamu tidak boleh menutup matamu Hae, _Hyung_ mohon"

Kurasakan Donghae mengangguk. Aku berlari tanpa terpikir harus naik taksi, lagipula ada rumah sakit yang dekat dengan sini.

Dan betul saja, aku sudah sampai di salah satu rumah sakit. Aku berlari masuk, aku panggil semua suster atau dokter yang ada disana.

Hingga datanglah beberapa perawat dan kemudian mereka membawa Donghae. Aku ikut mengekori adikku itu, kini kulihat ia sudah memejamkan matanya. Pertahananku pun runtuh, aku menangis sambil memanggil namanya.

'_Aku bodoh, seharusnya aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit'_

LEETEUK POV END

.

.

Kibum berlari mengejar pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah _Hyung_ dari Donghae; Leeteuk. Kibum tak memperdulikan seruan Siwon yang memanggilnya. Hingga Kibum akhirnya menemukan Leeteuk, yang tengah menangis di depan ruang _ICU_. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kibum datang menghampiri Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil _Hyung_ itu pun menoleh ke arah Kibum.

"Kamu?"

"Ada apa dengan Donghae, _Hyung_?"

Kibum menangkap ekspresi bingung pada wajah Leeteuk, ia pun semakin gusar.

"Donghae…. Dia sakit"

Hanya itu yang Leeteuk ucapkan, maka setelahnya Kibum yang dibuat bingung. Banyak hal yang ia pertanyakan namun tak berani mengatakannya pada Leeteuk.

Tentang Donghae, penyakit apa yang diderita Donghae. Kibum tak mengetahui semua itu. Ia kemudian ikut terduduk di depan ruang _ICU_ bersama Leeteuk, menunggu dokter selesai menangani Donghae.

Suasana hening antara keduanya, hingga Kibum memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kecuali tentang penyakit Donghae _Hyung_"

Leeteuk bungkam, namun ia tetap mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang Kibum ucapkan; pemuda yang selalu adiknya awasi dan yang selalu Donghae rindukan.

"Aku tahu jika selama ini Donghae _Hyung _selalu mengawasiku melalui jendela kamarnya. Aku juga turut bersalah atas meninggalnya ibumu dan ibu Donghae _Hyung_ 2 tahun silam"

Leeteuk kemudian menoleh menghadap Kibum.

"Yang pasti itu bukan hanya kesalahan Siwon _Hyung_, itu juga kesalahanku"

Maka selanjutnya Leeteuk menatap mata Kibum, mencoba mencari celah kebohongan di mata itu. Namun tak ada, tak ada kebohongan disana. Hingga selanjutnya Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Aku terlalu bodoh waktu itu"

.

.

FLASBACK

"Ada apa ini Siwon _Hyung_?"

"Ada sepasang suami istri yang mengalami kecelakaan, sang suami sudah tewas ditempat, namun istrinya masih hidup dan harus segera di operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya"

"Aku ikut dalam operasi ini"

"Baiklah, aku bersama suster lainnya akan menyiapkan ruang operasi terlebih dahulu"

"Hmm…"

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan diiringi langkah terburu-buru dari keduanya. Selanjutnya Kibum menemui korban, bermaksud ingin memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Anda siuman? Apa anda bisa mendengar suara saya Nyonya?"

"Dok.. dokter, tolong bilang ke anak saya untuk jangan bersedih"

Kibum hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud pasiennya ini.

"Waktu saya tidak banyak"

Maka setelahnya Kibum tersadar dan segera pergi berlari untuk mencari Siwon.

Nafas Kibum tersengal-sengal, ia mendapati Siwon saat ini bersama dengan dua orang pemuda yang ia yakini mungkin keluarga dari korban sekaligus pasien yang akan ia tangani.

"Siwon _Hyung_, Nyonya Lee sudah pergi"

Kibum berucap kepada Siwon yang dengan segera beranjak berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Detak jantung pasien tadi normal Kibum, bahkan seharusnya ia masih bisa bertahan untuk operasi"

"Tapi kau tidak memeriksa kepalanya _Hyung_, dan luka akibat benturan di kepalanya itu sangat fatal akibatnya untuk nyawa Beliau sendiri"

"Kamu bilang nyawa _eomma_ku masih bisa diselamatkan, tapi apa. Kau sebagai dokter sangat ceroboh, APA LAYAK DIRI ANDA DISEBUT SEBAGAI SEORANG DOKTER?"

Seorang pemuda terlihat berteriak di hadapan Siwon, Kibum melihatnya, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Donghae, jaga ucapanmu. Ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan. Sebaiknya kita mengikhlaskan kepergian _Eomma_ dan _Appa_"

"Tapi eomma dan _appa_ sudah janji Hyung, tidak akan meninggalkan aku. Hiks"

Kibum dan Siwon hanya diam tak bisa berucap apa-apa, ada rasa bersalah yang besar pada diri keduanya. Mereka merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang dokter.

FLASBACK END

.

.

Lama Kibum menceritakan semuanya kepada Leeteuk, tentang apa-apa yang menyebabkan ia yang lebih bersalah atas kematian Nyonya Lee 2 tahun silam jika dibandingkan dengan Siwon.

"Jangan ceritakan ini kepada Donghae" Leeteuk berkomentar.

"Sudah seharusnya Donghae _Hyung_ tahu, bahwa yang bersalah disini bukan hanya Siwon _Hyung_ saja"

"Tidak ada yang salah Kibum, yang salah disini adalah aku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Donghae, hanya _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang selalu merawatnya bahkan ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Hanya _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang ada saat ia bertambah usia. Maka dari itu ia sangat terpukul saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi, dan menyalahkan orang lain"

"_Hyung_.."

"Aku tidak ada di sisinya saat dulu ia divonis menderita penyakit jantung koroner, aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri hingga aku lupa bahwa aku mempunyai seorang adik yang sangat butuh perhatianku"

Kibum mengusap bahu Leeteuk, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan _Hyung_. Donghae _Hyung_ pasti mengerti bahwa kamu sangat menyayanginya sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin, Donghae _Hyung_ pasti bertahan walaupun dokter memvonis umurnya sudah tidak banyak lagi"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang _ICU_ itu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa dokter dan suster. Leeteuk segera beranjak dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae dokter?"

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya, sejuk terasa di setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian, bermaksud untuk menangkap setiap kesejukan yang dibawa serta oleh sang angin.

'_Kesalahan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesali, tetapi untuk dijadikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga untuk hidup kita yang akan datang. Boleh kita terlarut dalam masa lalu, asalkan kita tidak lupa dengan masa kita yang sekarang._

_Donghae Hyung, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku ingin menjadi individu yang lebih baik lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya._

_Aku merindukannya, ia pergi …. Aku tak menyangka hari itu, hari dimana aku memberikan bunga biru kepadanya secara diam-diam adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa melihat senyumannya._

_Saat ini, setiap malam yang kulalui selalu terasa dingin tanpa ada dia yang selalu mengawasiku dari jendela kamarnya._

_Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hae Hyung….'_

Pemuda tersebut teringat sesuatu kemudian ia memandang jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aigoo… aku sudah terlambat"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum itu pun segera pergi masuk ke dalam mobilnya, selanjutnya ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatannya yang cukup kencang.

.

.

KIBUM POV

Aku mencarinya, dari ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang disini aku harap aku masih bisa menemukannya. Aku pikir ini hanya terlambat sedikit, kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku kembali. Hanya terlambat 10 menit.

Aku pun pergi ke setiap arus pendaratan tujuan Seoul hari ini, berharap ia ada di salah satunya. Kurasakan _handphone_ku bergetar. Aku mengangkatnya,

"Dia tidak ada Hyung"

"….."

"Baiklah"

Aku segera berlari ke arah mobilku dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang kali ini. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit aku sudah sampai…

Tempat ini sepi, yang ada hanya beberapa tumbuhan mawar biru yang sedang mekar. Ya, aku ada di sebuah taman dimana terdapat banyak bunga biru disini atau mawar biru. Aku pergi mendekati tumbuhan itu dan memetik satu tangkai bunganya.

"Harum.."

Semilir angin kembali menerpa wajahku, sejuk. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku.

Namun tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan melingkar di perutku, ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum merasakan perlakuannya ini, maka setelahnya kubalikkan badanku ke arahnya.

Kami pun saling bertatap muka, selanjutnya kuberikan mawar biru yang tadi kupetik untuknya. Ia menerimanya…

"_Gomawo_"

Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Kemudian aku merengkuh tubuh kecilnya ke dalam pelukanku. Ku hirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hae _Hyung_.."

Dapat kurasakan ia lebih erat memelukku.

"_Nado Kibummie_…."

"Kau tidak berubah, bahkan nada bicaramu masih terdengar manja"

Ia melepas pelukan kami, kemudian,

"Aww, YA! _Hyung_. Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku? Apa ini sambutan selamat datangmu _eoh_?"

"Itu sebagai balasan untuk ucapanmu barusan dan untuk keterlambatanmu menjemputku di bandara"

Ia merajuk. Tanpa aba-aba aku ambil satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang sedang ditekuk itu. Ia nampak protes dan akan memukulku, namun segera aku memeluknya kembali.

"Jangan pergi lagi Hae _Hyung_…"

'_Dan inilah akhirnya, akhir kisah kami. Dimana aku masih diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk melihatnya lagi'_

KIBUM POV END

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae dokter?"

"Donghae harus segera dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang. Rumah sakit disini kurang dalam peralatan. Saya harap anda setuju jika Donghae di pindahkan, ini demi keselamatan nyawanya. Namun keadaan Donghae sendiri saat ini baik-baik saja, ia sekarang sudah siuman. Anda boleh menemuinya…"

**~ Fin ~**

**Akhirnya selesai, maaf konfliknya gak nyambung dan terlalu mainstream.**

**Maaf juga ya jika endingnya kayak gini, otak saya lagi tumpul.**

**Jangan bertanya kenapa Donghae bisa memaafkan Kibum dan menjadikannya kekasih, dan jangan tanya juga soal rincian yang lebih rinci (?) soal kematian Nyonya Lee atau yang lain. Biar Tuhan saja yang tahu, xixixi… XD**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang udah Review, terima kasih untuk yang udah Fav dan Follow, terima kasih untuk yang udah nunggu update'an Fict ini #KayakAdaAja , terima kasih untuk kritiknya. **_**Jeongmal gomawoyo**_** ^^ . Maaf gak bisa balas Review-nya.**

**Mari bertemu di Fict KiHae berikutnya #KaloSayaAdaIde , xixi.**

**See you~**


End file.
